


The Black King

by robindrake93



Series: The Chessboard Of The Olympians [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Just the Tip, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, POV First Person, Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy and Nico get it on in the bathroom at the winter festival in New Rome (read The Silver Queen for plot, read just this for the smut).
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: The Chessboard Of The Olympians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022038
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The Black King

**Author's Note:**

> This was where the bathroom scene between Nico and Percy was heading, but I cut it because it didn’t fit my challenge of using book quotes. If you want, you can imagine that the lotus cigarette made Percy forget about most of the encounter.
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black. 
> 
> Don’t reupload/repost my fics.

“I’m going to use the bathroom real quick.” I escaped to the bathroom to wash the blood off my arm before it seeped into the suit material. There was no one else there so I was free to roll up my sleeve and look at the red crescent moons Annabeth’s nails had made. I turned on the sink and washed them away. A little water was all it took to heal me and I frequently found myself thankful for that.

“You shouldn’t settle.” Nico’s voice came from behind me.

I jumped, shoulders raising. “Hades’ tits!” I cursed, spinning around to face Nico.

The shadows behind Nico were still dissolving. In the harsh fluorescent lighting, the sharp lines of Nico’s face looked more skull-like than ever. “Nope. You’ll have to settle for my tits.” He smirked.

“I thought you said I shouldn’t settle,” I countered. I turned my back on him and tugged on my tie; it was too tight. I felt I was suffocating and that made my skin prickle like pins and needles.

The smirk dropped off Nico’s face, replaced by a seriousness that made him look like his father. “You shouldn’t settle for being treated like _that_.” Nico pointed into the sink where a drop of blood stained the white porcelain. “No one would blame you for leaving her.”

I hurriedly washed it away.

The look Nico gave me was one of pity and frustration. This wasn’t the first time we’d had this fight and it wasn’t the first time Nico had caught me healing wounds before anyone saw them. “Why do you insist on staying with her?”

I pretended not to see his expression. “It’s complicated,” I said, rolling my sleeve back into place.

Nico leaned against the sink, arms crossed, glaring at me. Finally, he took a small cigarette tin from his pocket. There were no cigarettes within, though they looked similar enough. Instead of tobacco, the cylinders contained dried lotus petals. With a skeletal hand, Nico plucked one out and snapped the case closed. He put it between his teeth and used a match to light it. Nico took a hit, then offered it to me.

The effects on demigods were a buzz and thoughts tended to slip away. Both were short-lived enough that most demigods didn’t bother with it except the ones with an oral fixation; like Nico.

I took it and glared at him. If they had smelled like tobacco or weed then I would have left the second I saw the case, but these just smelled sweet so I didn’t mind indulging once in a while.

We passed the lotus cigarette between us until we’d smoked it down to a stub. Nico’s shoulders dropped as he forgot why he was angry and relaxed.

I forgot why my suit had four puncture marks in it and wondered if I’d been bitten by a dog at some point. Annabeth would mend it though. She was good at that. I looked at Nico again and said, “You look especially handsome tonight.” It was true; he wore a black suit embroidered with skulls. The suit looked handmade and incredibly expensive. But really, Nico could wear a flour sack and be attractive.

Nico laughed and rolled his eyes. He leaned over and planted a lingering kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I turned my face toward him, lips meeting his. His mouth tasted sweet and his lips were soft against mine, yet rougher than what I was used to. We exchanged chaste kisses once, twice, and then suddenly it was like a flip switched. Suddenly I wanted him and I couldn’t think of a good reason not to have him here in this bathroom. My hand found the lapel of his suit and I tugged on it.

Nico pinned me against the counter, his mouth never leaving mine. His slacks didn’t hide how hard he was. He seemed to have a knack for lining us up perfectly because when he rolled his hips, his cock rubbed against mine through our clothes. 

It was hot, rough friction that made my eyes roll back in my skull. My cock hardened so fast that it was embarrassing and made my head spin. My hips jerked, thrusting against him on their own before I even realized I was going to do it. As handsome as Nico looked in his suit, I suddenly wanted it off of him. My fingers found the button of his slacks and I had them around Nico’s thighs in two seconds flat. Then I set to work on mine, arching off the counter so that I could push them down. 

Both of Nico’s hands came up to cup my face and the way he kissed me was so full of passion and longing that I wondered why I ever denied him anything. With only our underwear between us, Nico’s grinding was even more tantalizing. He moaned into my mouth. 

I got our underwear down and then it was skin against skin and I couldn’t hold my moans in either. Nico’s skin was almost always cold to the touch but when he was turned on, his body temperature warmed too. He was uncircumcised and the glide of my hand around his cock was smoother than anything I’d ever felt. 

Nico pressed into me, gave a wanton moan. He gripped the back of my head with one hand while he curled the other around my cock. His hands were cool, his fingers were long and delicate but he had a strong grip. Black eyes watched my face as he stroked. After a few moments, Nico said, “But you can get a handjob anytime, can’t you, Percy? No. You need something else. Something _she_ can’t give you.” He released me only to turn me around. 

I couldn’t look at my own reflection in the mirror, my eyes fixed on the sink and my hands splayed on the counter. “Nico, I -” 

“Haven’t had your cherry popped?” Nico finished with a purr. “I know. Don’t worry. I’m not going _that_ far.” He pressed his lanky form against my back, chin resting on my shoulder. His cock was between my legs and then he used a hand to guide it between my cheeks. The head was wet as he rubbed it against my hole. 

It felt better than I’d ever imagined. I didn’t explore my ass much - ever - so it surprised me how my nerves lit up and how that pleasure went straight to my cock. My knees felt weak but between Nico and the counter, I wouldn’t fall. 

The head of Nico’s cock slid against my hole, spreading his precum, as he moved it down to my taint and up almost to my back. Then he positioned it so that the head pushed against my rim. With his free hand, he gripped my cock. He jacked both of us off in tandum. 

With every stroke of his dick, more pressure was applied to my hole. Nico didn’t seem to be doing it on purpose. His cock leaked precum directly onto my rim and the blunt head felt like it was going to push through the rim. The feeling sent bolts of pleasure straight up to my chest, hitting every nerve ending on the way. Combined with Nico’s hand stroking me, it was almost overwhelming. A small part of me wanted more. I liked how the blunt head of Nico’s cock felt trying to stretch me open. It was a pleasant burn. 

Nico’s breath was cool against my burning skin. His moans were soft, barely audible sounds of pleasure made under his breath. More telling that he was enjoying this was how much precum was oozing from his cock and onto my skin. He rocked his hips, his whole body, ever so slightly as though he were unconscious of doing it. 

Nico wasn’t the only one producing a ton of precum. My cock dripped so much that Nico’s rough jacking off had become a smooth glide. I watched his hand move up and down over my cock, trembled with how good it felt. He knew what he was doing, knew when to squeeze and when to run his nails along the length and when his fingertip found my slit, I almost lost it right there. I pushed my hips back.

Nico rocked forward. 

A half second of pain and suddenly my rim was so stretched that I forgot to breathe. I braced myself with my arms, dropped to my elbows when they trembled too much to keep me up. My face was inches from the mirror. “Nico,” I gasped his name like a prayer. And finally, I lifted my gaze to look at him. 

Nico stood absolutely still. His face had a strange expression, a combination of surprise and attempted neutrality. I felt his hands tremble. His chest rose and fell rapidly. Within me, his cock twitched. He made a noise in the back of his throat, a low keen. I realized immediately what his expression was. An accident, yes, and Nico was trying to cover up how good it felt. Black eyes met mine in the mirror. 

Only the head of his cock penetrated me, yet I felt as though the whole of him was within me. The truth was, it felt incredible. I didn’t mind the stretch, actually kind of liked it. My nerves were like sparklers, shooting bursts of pleasure through me. My body wanted to clench around his cock; to push him out or draw him in, I wasn’t entirely sure. It concentrated the pleasure, fanned the dull burn. 

Nico took that as a sign to keep going. He didn’t push into me any more, but he did resume his work with both of our cocks. He no longer moved both hands in tandem; the one on my cock went fast and the one on his went slower. 

It felt so good. Nico’s cock felt so unexpectedly good. I thought I was going to cry. I hid my face in my hands. Rocking back felt inevitable, I wanted to feel how his cock shifted within me and I had to roll my hips into his hand. 

“Feel what you’re missing out on, Percy?” Nico doubled over me. His voice was a deep rasp. “I can make you feel this good every day. Will too, if you want him.” He fingered my slit again, fingers making an obscene sound from all the precum I was producing. Nico kissed the spot behind my ear. “We would cherish you, Percy. Take care of you. Provide for you.” 

Every one of Nico’s words wrapped around me like a warm embrace, as though he was plucking my deepest desires from within. I couldn’t remember why I wanted to stay with Annabeth. ...wanted to? Or had to? I couldn’t remember. Saliva fell from my open mouth and onto the counter. My whole body trembled with pleasure as I got closer and closer to orgasm. 

Nico nibbled the curve of my ear.

I squirmed, shocked by the hard, intense pleasure that came from the spot. A whine escaped my throat, a decidedly desperate and needy sound. My balls tightened. I was going to cum any second. 

“We’re planning to adopt some of the legacies that lost their parents. Three dads is better than two, right, daddy?” Nico said seductively. 

My orgasm washed over me in a wave of pleasure that I felt from my head to my toes. It was intense, more intense than the usual pleasure that only centered around my cock. My seed spilled over Nico’s hand and the counter. I thought my legs might really give out this time and leaned my full weight on the counter, ignoring the bite of the edge against my hips. 

Nico moaned as though he’d just been waiting for me this whole time. He came in a burst of warmth inside of me. His cock twitched and jerked as it pumped his seed into me. Nico stayed inside of me for a moment, catching his breath. 

My body throbbed around him. I was hot in my clothes, hot in my skin. I wanted to strip and press myself against Nico’s cold skin and soak in that chill. When Nico pulled out, I moaned again. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but oh did I feel so empty without him stretching me open. 

Nico parted my cheeks to look at me. “Gods, you’re so perfect, Percy. I wish you knew that.” He was silent for a moment. Then he knelt behind me. 

I lifted my face from my hands. “What are you -“

Then Nico’s mouth was on my hole, the flat of his tongue licking me. He audibly swallowed his own cum as he licked it out of me. Nico stiffened his tongue and pushed the tip against my aching rim. It wasn’t the same as his cock; the feeling was soft and wet. He pushed his tongue as deep inside me as he could, lips touching my rim.

With the first lick, I gasped. My nerves were still alive, still tingling and sparking. I curled my hands into fists and pressed them over my eyes. The shaking that subsided started up again. Bless my cock, it tried to get hard again but I was spent for at least fifteen minutes. 

Once Nico licked me clean, he kissed both of my cheeks .Nico stood up and wiped his mouth clean with a paper towel. He looked immaculate. 

I pulled my pants and underwear back up. I felt sticky between my legs and hoped Annabeth wouldn’t notice. There was a lot that I hoped she wouldn’t notice. 

Then he faced me again. “Just think about it, Percy,” Nico pleaded. “It doesn’t have to be with me and Will. We just want you with someone who isn’t going to abuse you.” 

I flinched at the word _abuse_. Annabeth didn’t abuse me. She wasn’t anything like Gabe. Our room was always clean and she didn’t take my money - not that I had any to take - and she didn’t punch me in the head until I blacked out. I couldn’t meet Nico’s eyes, face burning with shame. “I can’t.” 

In my peripherals I saw Nico’s expression, one of pain and then a mask of cold indifference. “Please, Percy.” Nico said in an emotionless voice. 

Before I could respond, someone pounded on the door. “Percy! Hurry up! What are you doing in there?!” Annabeth.

My eyes went wide.

Nico pressed a mint into my palm and in a voice heavy with disgust said, “You’d better go, Percy. Your master is calling.” The shadows closed in on him and suddenly I was alone in the bathroom.

I popped the mint into my mouth and scrubbed my face clean with water from the sink. Then I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out to meet Annabeth. “Sorry,” I said with a sheepish smile.

Annabeth’s steel gray eyes looked behind me to see if I was alone. She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the dance floor. “We’re dancing,” she said curtly.

I didn’t see Nico for the rest of the night.


End file.
